villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lizard (Marvel)
The Lizard is a monstrous reptilian supervillain from the Marvel comic book series of Spider-Man. Originally he was a biologist who was one of Peter Parker's college professors, Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors. Connors became the Lizard after injecting himself with reconstructed lizard DNA to regrow his right arm, which he lost in war. The arm grew back, but Connors was also mutated into a savage man-lizard, with bulletproof scaly skin, wall-crawling abilities, superhuman strength, agility, and durability, and the power to telepathically control any reptile within a two mile radius of him. He is also extremely uncontrollable, obstreperous, disorderly, and unstable, due to the Lizard transformation. In his Lizard persona, he wants to create an army of super-reptiles and take over the world by destroying all mammals - including humans. He is one of Spider-Man's few villains that can physically overpower him in every way. One of the only ways that Spider-Man can defeat the Lizard is by forcibly giving him a "gene cleanser" antidote, which transforms him back into a human. But even the antidote can never erase the Lizard from the good doctor's subconscious forever, and under times of great stress, the monster would come out again. Later, the Lizard gained the ability to emit phonemes that would bring out the "primitive" part of a victim's brain and make them go into an animal-like state of mind; cowering, running, and acting like hunted prey. Much like the Hulk, Lizard's intelligence has varied, as sometimes he retains Connors' brilliant intellect, and is able to perform scientific experiments as the Lizard. Recently the Lizard killed Dr. Conners's son, Billy, and that finally made Conners snap. His Lizard persona is now in complete control, and continues in his quest for the extinction of humans. Appearances in other media The Lizard has appeared in several Spider-Man TV shows and video games. His alter-ego, Dr. Conners, appeared briefly in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3, played by Dylan Baker. It was planned that he would become the Lizard in Spider-Man 4, before it was canceled. Movies The Lizard is, however, the main antagonist for the 2012 reboot movie, The Amazing Spider-Man, played by Rhys Ifans. In this version, Dr. Connors is a biologist for Oscorp and a former partner of Richard Parker where they worked on combining desirable physical attributes of animals with humans to improve health, including restoring his own amputated right arm. Richard's son Peter starts a friendship with him after the boy finds his father's notes that contain a critical equation to make a critical breakthrough. When the representative of Norman Osborn named Dr. Ratha Ratha fires Connors after he refuses to rush into human trials, Connors experiments on himself and finds he has regenerated his arm. Learning that Dr. Ratha is on his way to the VA hospital, Connors goes to intercept him, but it quickly becomes apparent that his "cure" is doing more than was intended as his skin grows scaly and claws sprout from his fingers. By the time he gets to the traffic-jammed Williamsburg Bridge, Connors has transformed a superhumanly strong humanoid lizard where he tossed some cars (including Dr. Ratha's car) over the side. Spider-Man saves each fallen car with the biocable "web" that he fires from devices he built on his wrists. The Lizard escapes into the sewers and transforms back into Connors, but it's clear that the chemicals have affected his mind, creating an obsession with his new abilities and seeing it as "perfection". He continues to further experiment on himself in an makeshift lab. Spider-Man, who has come to suspect Connors as being the creature who attacked the bridge, confronts the Lizard in the sewers, barely escaping alive, and Lizard learns Spider-Man's real identity. He attacks Peter at school. The Lizard then develops a plan to make all humans lizard-like, starting with the release of a chemical cloud from Oscorp's tower. The police hunt both Spider-Man and the Lizard. Spider-Man eventually disperses an antidote cloud restoring Connors and his victims to normal. A once again sane Connors then proceeds to save Spider-Man from falling from a building using what's left of his quickly dissipating lizard strength. Afterwards, he is arrested for his crimes. In a scene during the end credits, Connors (who has been placed in Beloit Psychiatric Hospital) appears to speak with a mysterious man who asks if Connors told Peter the truth about his father. Connors replies "No" and demands that he leaves Peter alone. The man then mysteriously vanishes. Ultimate Spider-Man: Venom Rises The Lizard serves as the films secondary antagonist,but later turns back into Dr. Cut Connors and helps Spider-Man with the black alien suit. He will be played by Brad Pitt. Trivia *Dylan Baker plays Curt Connors in the Sam Raimi trilogy, appearing in Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3 (the character was also mentioned in the first film). He was considered to become the Lizard in the fourth film until it was cancelled in favour for a reboot. However in the Spider-Man 3 video game, Curt does become the Lizard and is a boss. Gallery Lizard.jpg Smiling Lizard.jpg|Lizard's more humanoid appearance in The Amazing Spider-Man movie Lizard_(Spiderman_TAS).jpg|Lizard in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Lizard_(Spiderman_The_New_Animated_Series).jpg|Lizard in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Lizard_(Ultimate_Spider-Man).jpg|Lizard in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon Lizard_(The_Amazing_Spider-Man_The_Video_Game).jpg|Lizard in The Amazing Spider-Man: The Video Game Sequence-02.Still004.png|Lego version Spider-Man_4_Lizard_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Lizard for the canceled fourth Spider-Man film Lizard SM67.jpg|Lizard in Spider-Man 1967 Lizard SM3 game.jpg|Lizard in Spider-Man 3 video game Lizard MUA2.png|Lizard in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Lizard AA.jpg|Lizard in Avengers Alliance Lizard (Avengers Alliance).png Lizard Lizard Lizard Lizard Lizard Lizard Lizard Lizard Lizard Lizard Lizard Lizard Lizard Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Ferals Category:Barbarian Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Imprisoned Category:Humanoid Category:Rogue Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Man-Eaters Category:Spouses Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Inmates Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Lego Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:On & Off Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Obsessed Category:X-Men Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Avengers Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Master of Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil